justdancefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Mashed Potato Time
(Xbox DLC) |wykonawca= |album= |rok=1962 |dlc=6 grudnia 2011 (JD3) 5 czerwca 2015 (NOW) 25 listopada 2015 (JDU) |tryb= Solo |tanp= Kobieta (♀) |trud= Łatwy (Remake) |wysi= Niski (Remake) |zruch=2 (Po JD) |piktokolor=Starożytna Róża (JD) Magenta (JD3) |kolorr='Strzałki' Cyjan (Remake) |tekst= (Remake) |ipikto=26 20 (JD3) 36 (Remake) |kcal=16 |czt=2:26 |kod=Potato |choreo=Gregoire Spillman |perf = Julia Spiesserhttps://youtu.be/QX0CzE3FUes?t=13s}} "Mashed Potato Time" w wykonaniu znajduję się w , (jako DLC na Xboxa 360), oraz . Wygląd Tancerki Oryginalny Jest to kobieta, która przypomina panią domu z lat 50. Nosi różową sukienkę w białe kropki, niebiesko-biały fartuch, parę różowo-niebieskich butów oraz ma krótkie różowe włosy. Remake Nie widać za dużo zmian, oprócz tego, że tancerka wygląda bardziej realistycznie oraz że jest jaśniejsza. Do tego jej zarys jest w kolorze magenta. Buty są teraz tylko niebieskie. potato coach 1@2x.png|Original Potato coach 1 big.png|Remake Tło Układ odbywa się naprzeciw jasnoniebieskiej animowanej kurtyny z wieloma kropkami i wisienkami, a na dole znajduje się czerwona linia. Jeśli dobrze się przyjrzeć, to kurtyna lekko się porusza. W tej wersji kurtyna została zastąpiona ciemnoniebieską ścianą z wieloma lustrami. Wisienki wiszą na nich i kiwają się w rytm muzyki. Remake Tło jest takie same, jak w , ale wisienki teraz świecą z każdym uderzeniem, a tło jest ciemniejsze. Złote Ruchy Są 2 Złote Ruchy w układzie od , oba takie same: Oba Złote Ruchy: Spuść prawą rękę w dół, jakbyś ścierał pot z czoła. Potato jd3 gm 1.png|Oba Złote Ruchy ( ) Potato jdnow gm 1.png|Oba Złote Ruchy (Remake) Występowanie w Mashupach występuje w następujących Mashupach: *''We No Speak Americano'' Podpisy występuje w trybach Puppet/Party Master. Oto podpisy przypisane jej ruchom: *Bake A Cake *Housewife *Sweep The Floor Ciekawostki Ogólne *'' '' to najstarsza piosenka w . *'' '' jest wspomniane w Land Of 1000 Dances. *Ta piosenka wspomina The Lion Sleeps Tonight. * i ma błąd w tekście: w linijce jest "Feel it in your feet now" zamiast "Peel it to me now." Naprawiono to w Remake'u. *Od , pierwszy raz kiedy "Potato" jest śpiewane, jest błędnie zapisane w tekście jako "Patato". *W , ta piosenka przypadkowo została wstawiona między Party Rock Anthem a Pound The Alarm i trwała tak przez dłuższy czas; spowodowane to było nazwą w kodzie, która brzmi "Potato". *W , pierwszy i trzeci raz kiedy "Hmm" jest śpiewane, nie jest podświetlone. **Do tego, gdy "Peel it to me now" jest śpiewane, "now" nie jest podświetlone, mimo że jest śpiewane. Wersja Klasyczna *'' '' to jedyna piosenka w z poziomem trudności i wysiłku równymi 1. *W ikonie menu , sukienka tancerki jest intensywnie różowa, a fartuch ma intensywnie różowe linie (zamiast białych). *Oryginalna wersja ma 26 piktogramów, co sprawia, że to układ z najmniejszą liczbą piktogramów w oryginalnym . **Wersja z ma ich tylko 20, co sprawiam, że jest to piosenka z najmniejszą ilością piktogramów w oraz całej serii, co daje razem trzy rekordy. *Oto czynności pokazane w piktogramach: Odkurzanie, trzymanie dziecka, zmywanie, mycie okien, bycie zmęczonym, gotowanie, pocenie się i obieranie ziemniaków. *W fartuch znika kiedy tancerka go wyrzuca; w późniejszych grach jest widoczny. *W menu pokazuje tytuł jako Mashed Potato Time. Mimo to, baner który pojawia się przed rozpoczęciem układu pokazuje It's Mashed Potato Time. *W albumie tancerka ma na sobie efekt białego znikania, w stylu i . Galeria Pliki Gry Tex1 256x256 dfb7ff6b45e3ac60 14.png|'' '' potato thumb@2x.jpg|'' '' ( pliki) Potato.jpg|'' '' (Remake) Potato Cover AlbumCoach.png| album tancerka Potato Cover AlbumBkg.jpg| album tło potato cover@2x.jpg| okładka Potato_Cover_1024.png| okładka Potato banner bkg.jpg| baner menu PotatoAvatar.png|Awatar w / GOLDEN MashedPotatoTime.png|Złoty awatar DIAMOND MashedPotatoTime.png|Diamentowy awatar Potato pictos-sprite.png|Piktogramy Screeny z Gry potato jd1 menu.png|'' '' w menu potato jd3 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen potato jd2016 menu.png|'' '' w menu potato jd2016 load.png| ekran ładowania potato jd2016 coachmenu.png| ekran wyboru tancerza potato jd2016 score.png| ekran wyników potato jd2017 menu.png|'' '' w menu potato jd2017 load.png| ekran ładowania potato jd2017 coachmenu.png| ekran wyboru tancerza potato jd2017 score.png| ekran wyników potato jd2018 menu.png|'' '' w menu potato jd2018 load.png| ekran ładowania potato jd2018 coachmenu.png| ekran wyboru tancerza Inne potato jdnow no gui.jpg|Bez interfejsu (Remake) Filmiki Oficjalne Audio Mashed Potato Time Zwiastun Mashed Potato Time - Zwiastun (US) Gameplaye Mashed Potato Time - Just Dance-0 Mashed Potato Time - Just Dance Now (Bez Interfejsu) Mashed Potato Time - Just Dance 2016-0 Mashed Potato Time - Just Dance 2017 Mashed Potato Time - Just Dance 2018-0 Mashed Potato Time - Just Dance 2019 Odnośniki Nawigacja en:Mashed Potato Time ru:Mashed Potato Time es:Mashed Potato Time de:Mashed Potato Time Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:1960s Kategoria:Piosenki Solo Kategoria:Solo Kobiety Kategoria:Łatwe Piosenki Kategoria:Spokojne Piosenki Kategoria:DLC Kategoria:Piosenki w Just Dance (grze wideo) Kategoria:Piosenki w Just Dance Now Kategoria:Piosenki w Just Dance Unlimited Kategoria:DLC Just Dance 3 Kategoria:Piosenki z awatarem w Just Dance 2016 Kategoria:Piosenki z awatarem w Just Dance 2017 Kategoria:Piosenki z awatarem w Just Dance 2018 Kategoria:Piosenki z awatarem w Just Dance Now Kategoria:Julia Spiesser Kategoria:Odnowione Piosenki